


Ailes de la liberté

by whatabodtit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabodtit/pseuds/whatabodtit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereri + Jeanmarco, alternating every other chapter.<br/>Levi owns a little French coffee shop called Wings de la Liberté. Jean is his employee. Marco and Eren both visit the coffee shop at different times. Gay stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ailes de la liberté

They walked into the cafe in a line, Armin first, going on about how great the lattes here are. The room was warm and smelled of coffee and books. Definitely Armin's kind of place. Armin went to the counter where he ordered a vanilla something-or-other from a short, dark-haired man. As Armin moved to allow room for Eren and Mikasa at the counter, Eren felt his heart speed up.

"Uh, hot chocolate please..." Eren said quietly after deciding he wasn't ready to get a new kind of coffee yet. He looked the man over, his name tag read "Levi". It fit him, Eren thought, a short, stern name for a short, stern-looking man. Levi muttered something in French before Mikasa ordered what she wanted. He gave them their drinks and Armin led them to a corner with three armchairs in front of a bookshelf.

"That man," Eren started, his face flushing pink, "Levi..."

"What about him? He owns the place."

"He's beautiful."

Armin and Mikasa both blinked at Eren. "He's at least thirty" Mikasa deadpanned.

"I actually think he's thirty-four." Armin nodded at Mikasa.

"So? What does his age have to do with his appearance?"

Armin and Mikasa both shrugged, not really sure how to answer him.

Eren knew that logically and legally it was a bad idea. A really bad idea. But it was okay to just  _look,_ right? Eren peeked back at the counter. Levi stood in front of the counter with his back turned to them and was cleaning something that apeared to already be sparkling. His dark green vest wrapped around his lower back looked too dark against his stark white shirt, but too light against the black of his pants. Eren noted how he wore black skinny jeans when he probably should have been wearing dress slacks, but those jeans did wonders for his-- just looking, just looking. Eren tore his eyes away and tuned into Armin and Mikasa's conversation about a book that Eren had pulled off the shelf behind him.

"You should read it" Levi had come up behind them without Eren noticing. Eren jumped, spilling hot chocolate on his lap. Levi sighed and handed him a few napkins while Mikasa took the cup away from him. Levi took their now empty cups and wiped a cloth over the table before walking back to the counter. Eren watched him go.

"Eren, he's like thirty." Armin reminded him, getting Eren's attention.

"And? I'm like sixteen. What's your point?"

"My point is that you're  _not_ sixteen, you're  _fifteen,_ he's old enough to be your father."

"But he's  _not_ my father."

Armin sighed, "do you want to read this?" he held the book out to Eren, who shook his head and looked down at his lap.  _It's just hot chocolate,_ he reminded himself. Arm in put the book back on the shelf and the three of them got up to leave.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Armin and Mikasa nodded and Eren went up to the counter Levi was still scrubbing.

"Hey"

"Can I help you?"

"Levi, right?"

"Yes." Levi didn't look up from his work.

"Do you wa--"

"No."

"O-okay..." Eren walked out as awkwardly as humanly possible.


End file.
